fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandish μ (Damon)
Brandish μ (ブランディッシュ・ Burandisshu Myū) is a Mage and one of the elite members of the Alvarez Empire, holding a position amongst the Spriggan Twelve. She is widely known as the Nation Demolisher (国崩し Kuni Kuzushi), capable of bringing entire armies and provinces to their knees. However, as a peaceful person, Brandish refrains from fighting and does her best to solve conflicts as fast as possible, either by using much of her power or talking it out. Having initially joined the Empire after her mother had been murdered, Brandish has actually found comfort as part of the organization. Appearance From her expressions to her way of dressing herself, Brandish has shown to be quite a lazy person, nevertheless holding herself with firmness. She is a young, somewhat tall, woman with slightly tanned skin and an overall beautiful complexion. Brandish's striking features are her eyes and hair. The eyes are sharp, being half-open most of the time, and their pupils have a vibrant green tone to them. They offer no constrast with her hair, which has just the same color, and is braided in a bob style, bangs covering all of her forehead and part of her eyebrows. Overall, Brandish's hair is quite smooth and reaches down to her neck's base. Oddly enough, she wears two dark purple crosses as accessories on each side of her head, akin to horns. Similar, for earrings, Brandish dons golden crosses. Despite her laziness, Brandish has a fit body, with some slight plumpness to it and very little markings. Her face is round and soft, despite her somewhat pointed chin, unhighlighting her cheekbones. The curves of her body are also not left for much imagination, not that she is bothered, due to her attire. All of Brandish's nails are tainted with a tone of purple. As stated before, Brandish expresses her laziness even when dressing herself, covering her body with very little clothing. Almost as if she is ready for a beach day, she dons a simple burgundy swimsuit, which has large golden borders and several yellow lozenges spread through it. Around her neck, she has a black choker, which is tied into several chains that go to her back in a straight pattern. Covering her back, Brandish has an intricate coat of style similar to her bikini's, though with purple flowers instead of lozenges, and furred borders of purple color. For footwear, she dons purple high-heels. Personality ... ... ... ... Relationships Synopsis History Note: To see the canon history of Brandish μ please refer to this link Life in Alakitacia Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Proficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Strategist: Assorted Others Eloquentness: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Magic Command T (コマンド・ Komando Tī) Equipment Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *Brandish's name can mean "Exciting Wave" or "Wild Flourish", which is ironic considering her lazy nature. *Her surname μ'' has apparently a few different meanings: **It is the twelfth letter of the Greek Alphabet, probably a reference to her status as one of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan. Notably, it represents 40 in Greek Numerals. **It is drawn from the Egyptian hieroglyphic meaning ''Water. **It is the symbol for a micrometer, a very small unit. |-| Facts= *Brandish appears to suffer from severe hay fever that causes her to sneeze uncontrollably if pollen in her near vicinity is disturbed. *Considering Brandish is said to have had a similar age to Lucy Heartfilia, taking into note the two timeskips the series had and that the latter was frozen in the time on the first one, Randy may have around 25-26 years by X792. *Despite being rather skilled, Brandish is the least likely Shield to engage in a fight, preferring to solve things through dialogue or threats. |-| Extras= *According to Alvarez's Journalist: **Brandish's special skill is resolving things the easiest way. **Her hobby is traveling. **Her most common routine is sleeping. **Her favourite food is Mango Gelato. **Her favourite drink is Mango Juice. **Brandish's charms are her hair and her cross ornaments. **Her favourite smell is that of the beach. **She is ambidextrous. **The thing she wishes the most is to find peace, discovering her mother's killer. **She was born in Fiore. **Brandish has no complex. **The people she respects the most are her mother, Aquarius, Zeref Dragneel and the other Twelve. She wouldn't want to be enemies with August or Alden Cuthbert. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Verdant Pixie Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon